The present invention relates generally to tools used in the repairing of internal combustion engines and particularly to a tool for use in removing pistons and connecting rods from a full range of engine block sizes.
The prior art discloses hand tools for temporary attachment to a partially disassembled connecting rod for applying upward force for rod and piston removal from an engine block. Substantial forces are required for such removal in some instances but such forces must be carefully applied in order that engine surfaces are not damaged.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,610,391 and 2,557,611 are of interest in that the former shows a hand held tool having arm members with sockets in their ends to receive the connecting rod studs exposed by the removal of the rod cap. No provision is made for adapting the tool to a wide range of crankshaft journal diameters or rod stud spacing variances. The latter U.S. patent is of interest in that provision is made for utilizing crankshaft rotation to bias the tool, connecting rod and piston in one direction. For one or more reasons and to the best of the present inventor's knowledge, neither of the prior art tools are in wide use at present. U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,568 shows an adjustable tool for pulling repaired rods and pistons into an engine block.